


oíche shamhna

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Body Horror, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Devil Kang Chanhee | Chani, M/M, Murder, Psychological Torture, a hint of mystery, graphic depictions of death, i love giving my works irish titles, the muder isn't real, title translates to 'samhain eve'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: Taeyang thought he was in for a boring Samhain this year, but The Night has other ideas.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	oíche shamhna

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!! please heed the tags! there's a lot of mentions of blood and also a gruesome description of a dead body :D fun, right? a little warning that i only have a vague idea for where to take this so we might be in for a Trip, but I assure you that I'll try my best to make it enjoyable hehe ❤ 
> 
> also Samhain is the gaelic festival that Halloween originated from which is why i say samhain instead of Halloween! also blackbirds were feared in Ireland back in the day(well it depends on who you spoke to) and they were also regarded as messengers of the dead. another note!! the timeline is a bit fucky in this haha
> 
> content warnings are in the bottom notes!

The clock strikes midnight and melts before Tae's eyes; solid but then impossibly becoming liquid, the numbers becoming indistinguishable. "What's happening?" he asks, panicking. _ This is just a dream, _ says a voice in his head.  _ It's all just a dream. _ But it isn't a dream. Tae's falling to the floor, head slamming on the wooden floor. He can't feel his limbs, can't shout for help.  _ What's happening? _ he thinks, as his surroundings seem to change. Black, shiny dress shoes walk towards him.  _ Who is that? _ The man stoops down, and smiles. "I'm your worst nightmare, darling."

And thus begins Taeyang's nightmare.

  
  
  
  


He's in a field. The grass tickles his face as he stares up at the stars. The night sky is gorgeous. Stars so bright; twinkling down at him.

He lifts his hand up, wanting to touch them.

Liquid drips from his hand, making trails down his arm. His hand is soaked in it, warm and gelatinous, it begins to stick to his skin in the cool air of October. Or, is it November now? His whole body feels so warm and cosy. He's drenched in this warm liquid. He wonders what it is.

A drop falls into his mouth. It's... salty and thick on his tongue. He sits up, and with the light of the moon, all is revealed.

His heart begins to beat in terror as he realises that he's covered in blood, has been submerged in it. It claws at him, and Taeyang scrambles up and away before he falls again onto his knees, back into the bloody pool. It splashes onto his face and he cries out.

He doesn't dare move again. He's so confused. What's going on?

A bird lands on the grass near his hand; a blackbird, with it's signature black feathers and orange beak. He can't remember, are blackbirds auspicious? Youngbin said something about them this morning but he just  _ can't remember _ .

The blackbird stares at him, it's beady eyes unmoving as he kneels in the bloody grass. It crooks it's head. And then, it attacks, flying at Taeyang and pulling his hair. Taeyang makes a swat for it but misses. It stabs it's beak into his scalp and pulls. Taeyang screams at the feeling of hair being ripped from his scalp.

He grabs the bird, and slams it into the bloody ground. Then he runs towards the trees.

With only the occasional slip on the blood in the field, he makes it to the line of trees. Trees are safe, they'll keep him safe. He's sure of it. He pants, running through the trees and breaking twigs under his feet as he goes. Where the blackbird ripped the hair from his scalp burns like hell and it makes him want to tear up, or throw up, or maybe just scream but he can't. He needs to get to safety.

Before he can run, before he can find somewhere safe, he’s engulfed by the darkness.

  
  


Taeyang wakes with a jolt.

"Taeyang? You alright?"

His head turns fast, too fast. The muscles in his neck cramp and he brings a hand up to clutch it gingerly with a groan. Chani, his boyfriend, is pulling a t-shirt over his head at the other side of the bed.

"Had a bad dream," Taeyang mumbles. His other hand clutches at the white, crinkled bed sheets that seem high quality. Can they afford these? He shakes off the thought. They probably bought them in a sale.

The room doesn't look familiar. It's bright and airy with sleek and impersonal, whereas he could have sworn that his was a cramped attic room, uncomfortable to stand up in and dusty.

"Are you going to get ready for work, Tae?" asks Chani, his dark eyes linger on Taeyang. Taeyang feels deja vu.

"This doesn't feel real," says Taeyang honestly. He drops his other hand into his lap and--

His t-shirt is inside-out.

"It should."

Turning his eyes back to Chani, he sees a flicker of something. This isn't right. He studies the other more. The t-shirt fits snugly over his body, and the jeans he wears are perfectly baggy, his hair falls into his eyes, those dark eyes that fill Taeyang with dread. He can't place why they fill him with dread, however, and he's left with this unexplained pressure in his stomach.

"There's nothing wrong, Tae. Was it your bad dream?"

His bad dream... What was that about again? Why couldn't he remember? Everyone remembers their nightmares, right? So, why can't he remember?

_ "I'm your worst nightmare, darling."  _ A memory jars him, slamming into his mind as if trying to warm him:  _ do not believe what you see. _

He's not supposed to be here.

Chani sneers and clicks his fingers.

  
  
  
  
  


Taeyang's stomach drops.

Organs spilling from a carcass. Blood dripping and oozing down onto the carpet in the hallway. Neck snapped from the rope.

Taeyang gags in horror as Youngkyun hangs from the upstairs bannister, swinging like a pendulum, his eyes bulging from his head. The stench of blood is potent, shaking Taeyang's brain which throbs as the smell coats his nose becoming inerasable.

He covers his mouth with one hand. Hot and heavy tears stream down his cheeks and all he can do is stand still, the shock not letting his legs move.

A hand slips over his shoulder and lips whisper into his ear.

"How is it? My creations are beautiful, right? I thought about this one some more after having a little nose around your bedroom. It's a pretty pathetic room, but hey, at least it gave me some ideas." He laughs, fanning warm air across Taeyang's neck that makes him shiver. "This could have gone easier, if you didn't ruin my first little domestic illusion. But now, you're in for a long night, Taeyangie~"

Taeyang swivels around to punch Chani, claw at his face, or just-- do anything. But the devil has disappeared by the time he does.

  
  
  
  
  


His house. He's back in his house. He can relax now.

There are no weird evil-looking guys and no blackbirds and no fields of blood. He's safe.

Buffy plays on the telly as he lies on the couch. Did he have a bad dream? A dream within a dream? He laughs. Of course, Samhain would awaken such dreams out of him. Youngbin and Jaeyoon always said there was something  _ more _ in the air at this time of year. Something that drew evil spirits and everything else that goes bump in the night.

"What are you laughing at?"

Taeyang twists himself on the couch to see his guest. The man with the shiny black dress shoes. Taeyang props himself up, staring at the man in disbelief as he eats from Taeyang's bag of crisps. The man raises an eyebrow and holds the bag out.

"You want some?"

Taeyang rips it from his hand while giving him a murderous stare.

"You look like a child," remarks Taeyang as he throws a crisp into his mouth and sinks back into the couch.

Chani huffs, pissed off.

What an ego...

"What are you doing here anyway? The house has wards." Taeyang refuses to look at Chani, instead he stares at the tv as the scooby gang try to solve a mystery plaguing the town. He doesn't at all feel bitter that he's not out with his own friends, kicking ass.

"They aren't strong enough to stop the devil."

_ That _ makes Taeyang look at him.

"You're kidding," Taeyang deadpans.

Chani smirks and the scene changes once again.

  
  
  
  


The time is 11:51pm and Taeyang is sitting in front of the tv, relaxing.

His house is empty tonight, not a soul to be found wandering the halls which was typical for Samhain. His friends were off protecting the inhabitants of the nearby town, while useless, powerless Taeyang sat twiddling his thumbs. He hates having to stay home on Samhain, he'd rather help the gang, fight evil and all that jazz.

Instead, here he was, watching reruns of Buffy and trying to die from boredom.

_ Tick-tock, tick-tock. _

He ate another crisp with the same obnoxious crunching that would aggravate Youngkyun to his grave. Served the werewolf right. His super hearing served as a penance for being a little shit all the time.

He picks up his phone.  _ 23:56. _ He sighs. They won't be home until morning, if not at next sunset. What would he do?

_ Tick-tock, tick-tock. _

The ticking of the grand master clock becomes irritating. It drones on and on in his ears, getting louder and louder until his head feels numb. He can't hear anything but the clock and it's infernal ticking. Buffy speaks without words on the screen and Taeyang brings his hands up to cover his ears.

Lifting himself up from the worn leather armchair, he staggers to the hall where the clock resides.

It's about to strike midnight.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: A blackbird rips off a piece of Taeyang's scalp while he's in a field that's practically a shallow lake of blood.  
> There's a depiction of Youngkyun with his organs spilling out while he hangs from the bannister of the stairs.
> 
> (me, writing that content warning: wtf moll?? why did we write this?)
> 
> regardless, if this is something you enjoy, then i hope you enjoyed this hehe! <3
> 
> Oiche Shamhna Shona Daoibh! (Happy Halloween!)


End file.
